


Things Left Unsaid

by MyHouseInBudapest



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Balthazar, M/M, but only rosa knows, morning after TOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHouseInBudapest/pseuds/MyHouseInBudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes if you don't say anything, you can pretend its not happening. </p><p> </p><p>WARNING </p><p>This in non-canon but still contain themes of Bipolar if this is in any way triggering please do not read.</p><p>Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING 
> 
> This in non-canon but still contain themes of Bipolar if this is in any way triggering please do not read.
> 
> Thank you :)

Freddie moved quietly through the flat trying to make as little sound as possible. She'd slept well, but something was bothering her. Something that had been bothering her for week but had only surfaced last night. And now it had been spoken, said, yelled, they had to talk about it.

She sighed.

Talking to Peter about ... everthing, was not something she was looking forward too.

She moved into the kitchen and nearly bumped into Ben who was standing by the sink with a cup of tea. He waved lazily in her generally direction and gave her a tired smile.

"Morning Fred."

"Morning," she moved toward the kettle, which was still warm and standing making herself a cup of tea. After a few moment of quiet Ben spoke again.

"You sleep alright after, well ... everything." Freddie smiled

"Yeah i did."

"Sorry about that by the way."

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the one yelling and any way you and i both know i had to come out sooner or later."

"Yeah but i'd hoped it wouldn't have to come out like that."

"You and I both Ben, you and I both." they relapsed into comfortable silences.

 

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

Freddie and Ben both jumped before looking at each other

"Who could that be?" Ben said looking at Freddie. She shrugged, before putting her mug down moving toward the front door. However when she opened it she was faced by a girl, she had never seen before. She had long light brown hair, witch at the moment looked very wind swept and her tumbling curls cascaded over her shoulders like a tumbling waterfall. She look exhausted and worried, but some how stunning.

"Can i help you?" Freddie said hesitantly.

"Rosa," Ben suddenly exclaimed from behind fred.

"You know her?" Freddie asked looking at Ben in surprise.

"Yeah this is Rosa, Balths sister."

"Stanly has a sister?" This is the first Freddie had heard of this

" Yeah, Ro ..." But before Ben could continuing Rosa interrupted him.

" Yes i'm Balthazar's sister, and it really is lovely to meet you Freddie but i really need to talk to my brother, right now." Ben and Fred look at each other in confusion, but asked know more question just pointing towards Balth door and watching as she rushed towards it.

"What going on?" Freddie and Ben spun round to see Peter just coming out of his room.

"Rosa here," said Ben. Peter frowned.

"As in Balth sister Rosa," Peter said. Ben nodded. The three of them moved toward Balth's room, which Rosa had already entered.

The three of them stood on the threshold of the room, not moving.

 

The room was a mess. It looked as if everything Balthazar owned had been taking from its originally home and chucked across the room. Clothes litted the floor along with music and essays and work. All of his Ukuleles had been staked on his desk in a lopsided and messy way. Balths bed had been moved up against another wall and his sheets and pillow were balled up in a conner.

It took amount for the three remaining flatmates eyes to become accustomed to the darkness of the room, and another to take in how the room itself looked.

"Balth," Rosa said quietly form further in the room. That's when they spotted him.

He had pushed himself into a far corner of the room and pulled his knees up as far as he could.

 

He was shaking


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late but i wasn't happy with ending, hope you guys like it
> 
> Lucy Xxx

Rosa moved out of Balths room slowly closing the door quietly behind her before turning to face the three remaining flatmates in front of her. 

"You may want to sit down this may take some explaining." 

"He was diagnosed last year. He hadn't been okay for a while simple things small things that have been fined months ago would suddenly set him off. Mum and dad were worried music was always his therapy but it wasn't working anymore. I took him to the clinic, I went with him, I sat with him for the tests, the waiting, everything I was there watching him unravel."

 

"What did they diagnosed him with." asked Freddie in a small voice.

"Bipolar"

"Why didn't he just tell us we've been his friends for years he knows us he should trust us." Ben said pacing up and down.

"He didn't tell anyone me, mum, dad that's it no one else. Part of me thinks he still trying to deny it. Maybe if you doesn't say it is not true. He takes mood stabilisers twice a day. They help he be himself again and the music helps a lot. But he called me last night telling me you're going out I thought he'd be fine, I thought it be good for him. But he didn't take his meds. I got a messages this morning I couldn't read it, it was just letters and numbers it didn't make any sense. That's why came over this morning to see if he was okay."

The three flat mates sat in silence for a time processing what they just been told.  
It didn't seem possible Balthazar was always so happy, so polite. Finally Peter break the silence.

"What do we do" Rosa stared at him.

"How do we help him how to make it easier" Rosas upper lip twitched. 

"Make sure he takes his meds. Be supportive and when he's not okay let him know that you're there for him and that you care. But most of all treat him the same as you always have show him it's okay that you're there for him" 

Peter who had not said a word throughout this now lean forward.

"We can do this Rosa. Make this a safe and happy environment without changing our attitudes. Learn what triggers him learn how to avoid things that make him unhappy make sure he's okay, make sure he takes his pills but everything stays the same. We take care of him and we make sure he's okay. You don't have to worry I promise." Taking Rosas hand " I promise he'll be okay". 

In the back of his mind Peter was saying  
"I'll take care of him."

\--------

After about 4 cups of tea they convinced Rosa to going get some sleep she wouldn't leave the flat until the morning so she could make sure Balthazar was okay. After Peter had made sure she was comfortable in his room he made his way to Balths. 

Ben and Freddie were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly.

Peter move slowly towards Balthazar door before knocking twice. He open the door and move slowly into the dimly lit room. Balth was sitting on the end of his bed. The room was tidier than when Peter had last seen it but it was still not in its usual tidiness that Balths room usually upheld. 

Bath look tired but he seems okay. Maybe okay wasn't right word he seemed stable. 

He smiled as Peter came in.

"Rosa spoke to you, didn't she" Peter nodded slowly "I wanted to tell you" Balth said. "I just wasn't sure how to. I mean how do you explain this. Someone you've known for years suddenly being diagnosed with Bipolar, how do you say that." Peter sat down at the end of Balths bed. 

"I don't know, but you still could have told us, whenever you are ready of course but still," Peter run a hand through his hair "I just wanna help you all I ever wanted to help you, to make you happy to ..."

Balthazar was watching him carefully

"To what," he said leaning closer. Peter turned I met his friends eyes.

"To love you," he said before leaning forward and capturing Balths lips with his own. 

Peter try to express everything in that one kiss everything he was feeling, everything he promised Rosa, everything that had been left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it let me know what you think.  
> I really enjoyed writing this. If you guys have any request i'll do what i can with them :)
> 
>  
> 
> Lucy Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> See you next time :) xxx


End file.
